Chapter 1 :RobinRichard:
by Yinnai Heart
Summary: I will add more as I go and maybe I will finish this one :3 Enjoy a bit of love between Robin/Richard and a random character named Eighth Kat/Katya :D Sorry if the characters aren't exactly who they are but I haven't seen too much of it, and if anything else is dodgy just say! :P Chapter titles is me talking to myself XD New charas dont have names from friends, family, etc. UvU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: DON'T HATE MEH xD

I shrugged not looking up from the mandarin I was unpeeling. The foot tapped my knee again. "Well?" I looked up and I examined the boy standing over me. A smile played at the corner of my lips but I shrugged again with closed eyes and a resigned expression on my face.

"I wasn't planning on it," I mocked going back to my mandarin. Feet shuffled as his co-workers got ready for a beating. He made an inhuman sound and whacked the fruit from my hands. I watched it splat against the ground in an orange mess and a cold black worm awoke in my stomach.

"Give me your damn money bitch!" He grabbed my school tie this time and held his face right into mine. I could smell his foul breath when he growled again. "Hurry up runt!" He spat at me. I sighed and shoved my hand into my pocket. For a slight moment, I believed to see his light brown eyes light up at the motion, but he quickly snorted in disgust at my submissive nature. I smiled looking him in the eye and pulled out my hand holding many metallic objects.

"You asked for it remember?" I whispered and threw the little silver objects into his chest. The tiny points stuck to him like spiders on their webs. With a surprised hiss, the boy dropped me and hurled backwards. I landed on my feet with a thud and watched the boy and his co-workers trying to pull the little objects off himself.

"What the—" a tiny puff of smoke followed the yellow-white sparks and the boy didn't get to finish his sentence. When the small cloud of smog cleared, all of the bullies were sleeping comfortably on the floor. I dusted my hands and turned back to my seat and the lunch I still had. I smirked; glad to be rid of those half-wits.

"Heart!" I looked up from packing my things. The thrill bell had just rung and I needed to catch a seat at the tables outside the library. "Stay behind. We need to talk about something." I sighed and glared at the other library kids who were snickering and whispered between themselves in hushed voices. When they were out the door, I slumped back into my seat. Looking up at my teacher, I found he was smiling. Strange, I thought he was going to get up me about what happened at lunch.

"Aren't you angry about the whole lunch incident?" I queried. He shook his head, his broken glasses slipping down his nose. I frowned not sure about this situation anymore. "So what?"

"You've gotten an invitation. You're… uh… How do I say this? You're 'experiments' have caught the attention of some very special people." I was sure my eyebrows had met at the centre of my forehead by now. Quickly I ducked my head and cleared my expression before looking up at him again.

"Don't tell me the FBI is trying to buy my work." I mocked. The teacher gave a slight laugh and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"No, no. Nothing like that. They're called the Justice League-" My eyes widened breaking my mask again. "-I'm sure you know them well." His smile had grown and my brain was, for the first time in a long time, overworked. Why? When? Who? How?

"Well? Heart?" I blinked. My bag had moved and a very formal paper was on the table before me. Scanning it quickly found it really was from them. They had found out about my 'gadgets' and liked what they were. I frowned again, didn't they have Robin? And Batman? I mean they don't need me.

_Do they?_

"I'll think about it," I mutter, folding and slipping the note into my shirt before hurry out the door, leaving my math book behind. I rushed past the library, ignoring the jeers, and mocking, and headed straight for the side gate. I vaulted over it easily, practice, and came up to the wooden fence surrounding the private property. The cold worm was squirming in my stomach again, and I clutched it closing my eyes tightly shut.

_They wouldn't want me. Not with this. _

But I still got that note. I still gained the invite. I shook my head and turned around, facing the school and leant against the fence while trying to control my breathing. Energy coursed through my veins and I smashed my hand into the fence making the single panel splinter. I relaxed feeling the black hole inside me settle again.

"Fuck this! I'm not doing it!" I cry, my eyes still closed tight. Memories rose and my feelings changed repeatedly although the darkness in my stomach was asleep. "No! I can't, not like this." I turn and run away from the school, away from the road, away from the fence, straight for my sanctuary.

Thankfully, my breathing had settled but my brain hadn't. Questions were around every corner, every turn to the solution made a dead end. I had no mentor, but I did have a— I shook my head vigorously and picked up the wooden blade with shaky hands. Its handle was longer than a normal sword and the point was curved only slightly. Although I loved this blade, or at least the real one, I use it in drastic situations otherwise, it's my little gadgets that get the spotlight.

Shoving the small trapdoor I slip into the dark room built around the base of the tree with its treehouse. I slapped the wall and the tiny window opened shedding enough light to see the most of the room. The tiny part that was shrouded in darkness had allsorts of obstacles to practice for my 'nightwalks' through the town. There were ropes winding everywhere and one end hung by my head. I pulled it and several dummies all sprang up from the floor, the ropes breaking away from them as soon as they stood up.

I released my end of the rope and leapt forward, my wooden blade slicing through the air and smashing head on with the closest dummies chest. It immediately fell back on the ground and I spun around swinging my sword at the next dummy. I watched them all fall to the ground, my breathing ragged and my sword arm was shaking with adrenaline.

Slumping against the wall, I let my sword slip from my hand and my head leant back. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds outside fall silent in the darkening sky. No. They weren't going to sleep. My eyes flew open and I leapt up staring out the tiny window. The birds were nowhere to be seen, though one lone raven flapped quickly away turning into a black dot in the sky.

"You can't control the animals can you?" She mutters. I spin around and the blade was kicked away swiftly. All I saw was a black flash and she was standing right in my face with a blade to my throat.

"I thought you could though Mum," I say with a smile. She tenses then relaxed. Putting away her blade and pulling off her pitch black mask. She was smiling too.

"I can't trick you anymore. But I thought you'd be here after Mr. Soat told me what happened." My feet were suddenly really interesting and my ears burned. "Could I at least see the note?" I nod and tug another rope, which allowed a ladder to tumble down from the treehouse. I climbed up it and waited for Mum to follow while I unfolded the letter. She had thrown her blade and mask up before her and now she was dusting herself off.

"This place needs a cleaning," she states and looks around with judgmental eyes.

"No! Don't you dare bring any _clean_ things in here." I thrust the letter to my mother to distract her. She took it, sitting back in the armchair I had hauled up here when I first made it. Her eyebrows furrowed and she read the entire thing. I sank to the floor ready for a lecture but she just stared at it. Her face was expressionless when she stood, gave me the letter again, and went to leave.

"You can do what you like." She gave me a weak smile and I stared at her. She said something else but I didn't quite hear it.

"Pardon?"

"Just don't be the same as your father." Then she was gone. I stared at the leaves where she had disappeared then looked back down at the letter. I read it repeatedly, unsure of my decision. I'd have to sleep on it; the invitation said I had 24hours to decide so I'd use them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh God I'm Dying :{D

My brown hair was in a mess, my clothes looked as though I'd just dragged myself through a thorn bush not out of bed and my eyes were half open as I yawned at my reflection in my mirror. I rubbed one hazel eye and looked at myself again, noticing the green tinge around my pupils for what seemed like the hundredth time. I slowly pulled off my clothes and tugged on my school uniform before I recognised what I could smell.

I pelted out the door and down the stairs, running around the corner and standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The fry pan was on and the bacon spat next to the eggs Mum had just cracked and let fall in the pan too. My mouth watered as I set the table and sat in my seat ready for breakfast.

"Have you thought about it?" The question struck me by surprise, kind of. I was expecting it from her but not then, when I was watching her serve the bacon.

Shrugging I replied with a monotone, "Sort of." She turned and looked at me with a critical eye, her hand half way between frypan and the plates. I blinked and she turned back to her cooking without a word. "I just don't know. I mean, they would know about the whole… uh…" I trailed away in my excuse. I literally had between 4 to 5 hours left to decide. No wonder Mum was acting weird. Just like then.

"I'll go!" I slammed a hand over my mouth but I had already said it. Mum dropped everything and caught me in a hug. "Mum, I can't… breathe…" She held me at arms length and laughed as though this was the best thing that could have happened to her. I coughed and looked up when she ran off. She was already on the phone and although her voice was stable, her face had a smile on it.

"Yes. Yes she is. Katya Heart, yes. Okay. Five minutes? Oh, yes it's okay. She'll be there." Then the phone was back on the handle. "Katya!" Mum called me just as I put the bacon in my mouth. She came around to the kitchen again, ignored her, and my, breakfast that was still hot and jammed me in the car before jumping in herself and speeding off.

"Mum! Get off!" I pushed her comb back and shrank away from her hugs and affection. "Leave me alone! Ah!" She had caught me in a hug again, just as a sleek black limo pulled up outside the gate to the private park. I was having trouble breathing again and people were already getting out and walking over. "Mum." I got myself into a coughing fit when she released me.

"Louise Heart. It is quite a pleasure to meet you." The older man held out his hand with a pleasant smile on his face. There was also an older boy who stood by the man. He was already sizing me up and I was sure that my coughing fit wasn't helping me.

"Are you alright?" I shook away his hand and swallowed trying to stop.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a sore throat." I lied and stood up again. I tuned into the conversation between Mum and the older man again, hoping they'd talk about me in third-person as adults do.

"There will be a simple first mission for them. After that, if she helped out well enough she'll be part of the team. But of course she has the choice to drop out whenever she likes." Mum nods now looking serious, or at least business-like.

"May I ask how many others there are?" The man smiled again and placed his hand on the boy's shoulders.

"Kuldur is the team's leader. He is the one to ask these questions to." Mum turned to Kuldur blinking and judging him as she does. He too smiles at my mother and holds out his hand.

"Five others, including me and Katya that'll make seven, and don't worry she'll be able to email, call, text or use any other method in contacting you." Mum relaxed her shoulders and smiled, like _really_ smiled. I looked between the three of them, suddenly feeling extremely small considering they were all older than me.

"So," I exaggerate and shuffle my feet while holding both my hands behind myself. "What happens now?" The older man smiled, and I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy this, or adore it.

"There is no way I could have regretted this!" A smile spread across my face as I slipped into the limo and waved goodbye to not only Mum but the entire of the school. I saw the boy who had annoyed me only the day before, he was watching me with judging eyes and when his friends stared at me in awe and with smiles, he just glared as though I was confirming his resolve.

"This is your public face. We need to help you build your night one." Kuldur stated winding the window back up and sitting back into his seat beside me. I looked at him as though he had just suggested something much worse than that.

"You're kidding right? All I need is a name and I'm good to go," I purr earning a glance from the older man. The man sighs and looks right at me.

"You do have the training mission, and after that even more intensive training with the others." I go quiet, just not wanting to argue with _the_ Bruce Wayne. I wasn't sure if either of them realised it but I wasn't going to ask and find out. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet but as we got closer and closer, my stomach started doing flips and the worm was back and causing havoc. Bruce kept looking at me whenever my hand crept over my stomach and clutched my side. Kuldur didn't seem to notice but I didn't now him yet, he could have been a different observer than I was.

The road headed straight for the side of the mountain, I didn't think they'd really use something so cliqued but I was mistaken. As we got closer the road dipped and fell under the mountain, the side of the mountain didn't actually rise for the limo to slide into. We found ourselves on a flat stretch of rock and we puled up on it. I frowned inwardly hiding the expression and looked out the window again. Then we shuttered and fell. I grabbed the edge of my seat and my knuckles went white but Kuldur smiled at my surprise. I scowled at him and released the limo's black seat watching as the area around began to lighten with artificial lights.

We shuttered to a stop and without hesitation, Kuldur clambered out to see his friends. I turned to Bruce unsure of myself, well more unsure about the black void growing in my stomach. He smiled and motioned to the door. I took a deep breath and got out ready for the probing questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I have wasted all of my free day on this :I

There was a blur of colour then I was met by a boy shaking my hand furiously.

"You're a beautiful sight for any person, especially me, you know that?" I blink and stare at him before a girl with long ginger hair floated in the room. I look at her feet trying to figure out how she was doing that. It wasn't physically possible, not any science invention I know of could explain it.

"Wally! Don't pester the new girl!" I flinched at the name but wore my expressionless mask in hopes nobody could read me like a book. The boy stuck his hand through his red hair and sighed releasing my hand.

"I'm just being friendly!" He complained and moved back as the girl with strange green skin landed before me and held out her own hand. She smiled warmly and held herself shyly.

"I'm Megan Morse. That was Wally West, ignore him he is a bit too keen on new girls." I smile and take her hand refraining myself from reacting to her green skin.

"Katya. Katya Heart," I stated bowing my head the slightest. A natural reaction from Japanese class at school. A thought struck me that I'd no longer have to go to school, and the smile on my face widened. The black worm reacted as well, squirming around. Another reaction of mine was to grab my stomach and both Megan and Wally looked at me concerned for the 'newbie'.

"That's a strange name," a fourteen-year-old boy mocked and came over distracting the other too. I gave him a look and he smiled, shrugging.

"Says the one who's named after a bird." I retorted and saw Wally suppress a snicker. The boy watched me with his firework blue eyes and the worm went crazy, I had no idea why. It just couldn't stop flipping and squirming around, and making my first impression for the team a nightmare.

"My real name is Richard Grayson," he smiled but glanced at my hands as they tightened their grip around my waist. "Are you alright?"

"Fine! Perfectly fine!" I answered a little too fast for comfort. I turned away looking anywhere but his intelligent blue eyes and was met by another girl walking into the room. I swallowed and shoved down at the void hoping to suppress it. Wally had gone over the Richard and they were talking in hushed whispers, I shrugged it off and focused on making this greeting go well.

"Artemis!" Megan called out to the blonde teenage girl. Megan pulls her over to me and introduced us to each other. "Artemis this is Katya Heart, the new girl. Katya this is Artemis Crock." We shook hands and I smiled at her as warmly as I could with the hole retaliating to my leash on it.

"Hey! You're the inventor, smart chick right?" I frowned but smiled at the, complement? I gave a nervous laugh and shuffled my feet flattered.

"Is that what they called me?" I asked and laughed again along with her and Megan. I looked around again and zoned out of the small talk the two girls were getting at. I noticed another tall boy standing by Richard, Wally, and Kuldur. I frowned not recognising him from anywhere. I tapped Megan's shoulder and locked eyes with him. He looked as though he would run at any second, like a hunter being hunted, uncomfortable in the situation.

"Are you wondering who that is?" I nod and keep eye contact with the strange boy. He turns away and slips out of the room quickly. "He's Conner Kent, but his cover name is Superboy." I nod and turn back to the girls with a shake of my head.

"Sorry. I didn't recognise him from the data ban—" I shut my mouth quickly and look at the two of them hoping it hadn't slipped.

"You were in the data banks?" Artemis asked frowning with her mouth agape. The boys looked over and I shrank away from them all of them, burning red. Wally zipped over and was standing beside me in a second, making me jump ever so slightly.

"That was you? You figured out I was tracking you and got out of the data so quickly…" Richard watched me curiously and I stared at the ground, biting my lip and burning bright red. I shrug and keep watching the ground with my hazel eyes.

"I got bored at lunch, and I was, perhaps, a _little_ too curious." Wally laughs, Kuldur and the girls smile and Richard just examines me again, as though he was trying to read my mind.

"Curiosity killed the cat then aye?" Kuldur spoke and Wally nudged him with his elbow.

"_Kat_ya? Get it?" He laughed obnoxiously and Artemis gave him a look that suggested humour but annoyance at his lame jokes. I smile, forgetting any doubts I did have.

"That could be your nickname! Or even your cover name." Megan spoke giggling to herself, Wally, Kuldur, and Artemis were all nodding their agreement. Some time Conner had turned up and joined in the laughing.

"The cat with nine lives. Well eight now," He smiled and his kind side was nice to see for the first time. Even Richard had broken into a smile after I had proven I had beaten him at his own game.

"Eighth Kat," Richard suggested and a chorus of approval came from the group all around me. The worm had died for today. It couldn't do anything while I was with these people. My friends and new family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Chapters are getting smaller and smaller :/

"So you've settled on Eighth Kat?" I nod and smile glancing to one side of me where my eyes met both Megan's and Richard's. They smile back and turned to Batman who had his practice mission all set out behind him on the tech board. "Fair enough." He turned to the board and opened up the map of the city closest to Mount Justice. "We have decided for a first time you will all be chasing one of the Justice League, and although you won't know who, it doesn't change that you have to go easy on them or that this is a fake mission. You are to try your best and pass at all costs understood?"

"Yes sir!" We all cry and stand tall when he turns around and faces us. He turns to Kuldur and gives him a sheet for the details.

"See you all soon." He looks me in the eye and before leaving us to it. The team quickly turns into a circle around the table Kuldur was using for the map. There was a research centre at the middle of it and a red dot was clearly written on it.

"That'll be where we're going. We have three ways of entering, the back and front doors and the roof. They'd be expecting all three of these places so we need to find some other way to get in." Kuldur was straight into the planning, and Richard leaned over the map his eyes darting one way then the other, scanning for everything.

"The easiest route would be the front doors but that and the back entrance would be the best defended considering the buildings layout. The roof would mean more work at getting in but easier access to the surrounding rooms as well." I frowned seeing the faded lines on the map change and morph at their own liking. I rubbed my eyes then frowned at the map again.

"Is there any other option? One that might surprise the enemy, maybe because we haven't thought of it yet?" I turn away suddenly looking through a pile of papers. "Kat?" I shush him and keep looking ignoring Megan who had walked up beside me.

"Here!" I pull the one sheet out with a smile spreading across my face. I rush over to the table and lay the transparent map over the one we already had. "Sewer passages run right under the building. They'd need to get rid of all they're toxic stuff from their experiments right?" Artemis snorted in disbelief, and Kuldur placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Right. We can make it in straight to the room we need with this." Everyone was quiet for a second and I looked up finding them all staring at me. Quickly I found myself going bright red again and I gestured to Richard.

"He's the tech expert I just think outside of the square!" There was a flash in his blue eyes again as he pulled up his wrist and started tapping at the device he had on his wrist. Kuldur turned to him being the leader and focused on the mission, Megan and Wally still watched me as my burning subsided. Conner and Artemis stand back; I noted they must not be too fascinated in the planning side of things.

"We can travel through the air vents easily, though it'll be a tight fit for most of us. Though we could go straight through to the room through the sewers and have a couple others waiting at the front and back doors for when they attempt to escape."

"I'll cover the roof, we don't know who it'll be so better safe then sorry." Megan volunteered and Conner and Artemis came forward again. Kuldur nodded and looked at the map a final time.

"Eighth Kat and Kid Flash, you've got the front doors, try not to get any suspicions on this building we don't want civilians wandering in. Artemis and Superboy, you've got the back doors." We nod and fall into our groups doing our final checks on our equipment. "Robin, we're going through the sewers. Everyone set?" Everybody nods and we set out for the destination.

The trees whispered to each other in the wind and my thin armour wasn't enough to repel the cold from getting to my skin. I shivered and held myself in a tighter ball as I perched on branch above Wally. He looked up from leaning on the tree's trunk and smirked watching me shiver.

"Need a shirt?" I scowl at him and his flirtatious tone.

"Not from you," I growl back and look up at another car passing on the quiet road. Wally snickers and a voice calls to us in my head.

_Stop it you two, watch the road and stop flirting!_ Kuldur's commanding tone was almost scary, it probably was when he was standing right there.

_I'm not flirting!_ I growl and pout by myself on the top of my little branch. I glare at the road as though it was the one who has offended me.

_Well you _are_ sitting on top of a branch in a tree for no reason. Is that a thing for you?_ Megan asked, and I could see her hovering above the roof of the building through the rustling leaves of the tree. I shrug but wasn't sure if she could sense it.

_I built a treehouse back at home. It was the one place I could teach myself and practice anything. My swordsmanship, my gadgets, school assignments, you name it. _I look up at the night sky again, habit, and searched for the star I had named as a kid. I smiled as I watched it glitter in the pitch-black sky. I quickly refrained from my usual prayer because I knew everyone would hear me, and instead closed my eyes running the plan over in my head and judged where everybody was and would be doing right then.

_Wow! I wish I had a place like that…_ I thought I could sense a hint of jealousy in Megan's tone, and I just smiled slightly again. I told her that she had us, it'd be better then any treehouse that anybody could have built ever. I had just finished my sentence when we all heard Kuldur cry for us to get the Red Arrow. My thoughts went crazy, and the worm wasn't helping my nervousness. Wally was already at the entrance looking around for the older archer and I stood on my perch balancing perfectly, digging my hand into the tree's bark for a better grip.

_Artemis! Superboy! He's heading your way! _Robin's call got my attention quickly and I climbed higher on my tree and looked around and over the building trying to see what the back doors were doing. I look down and see Wally was expecting an answer from me, I just shook my head and tried looking over again. Green flashes of light appeared repeatedly on the roof and in those small patches on light I managed to make out Red Arrow, Megan, Conner, Artemis, and Kuldur, but Richard was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head sure that he was okay since he has called out just before.

_Kat! Get Kid Flash to take you to Robin! He has been injured at the back doors, it wasn't Red Arrow's bow but someone else's. Find out who. _I frown and leapt down from my tree. Before I even hit the ground, Wally had caught me and was running around the back of the building in his black stealth armour.

"I'm loving—"

"Another stupid pun and I'll give you a missing tooth." I growl and Wally snapped his mouth shut with a whistle and skidded around the corner. I wiggled out of the bridal carry Wally had me in and I ran to Richard quickly checking his wounds. His right leg had been gashed from the knee to the ankle and blood was soaking his uniform. The void grew at the sight of the red liquid and I swallowed wishing it away. Wally was skidding around the small clearing searching for anything at all while I tried to stop the bleeding with a tourniquet above Richard's knee.

"Kat?" I held a hand over his mouth but let him breath as freely as he needed. Quickly, with hands stained red, I tried my best at stopping the bleeding but it just wouldn't work. My brain went into a frenzy and the worm in my stomach was eating away at any hope I had left. "It wasn't Red…"

"I know it wasn't Red Arrow. Now hush, stop trying to push yourself too far," I mutter and finally get the tourniquet working. I rip off the black clothing around the wound and again the worm reacts again. A hand on my shoulder made me jump and I looked up to see Wally looking down at me with a frown.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" I reply and turn back to the pained Richard. Wally crouched beside me and offered to help. "Make sure the bleeding stops in his leg and keep him awake. I'll contact the others." I grab his arm and tug off the device he had on it, opening it quickly with shaking hands. I bit my lip as it loaded and the connection was made. There was a long period of static before I heard anything.

"Robi— What's wrong? Ho— Kat and Kid—" Kuldur's voice kept cutting out and I quickly spoke over him, asking for help and how they were. "What was th— Red Arrow has been— now Batman is coming to pi— How is Ro—"

"Not Red…" Richard sucked in a deep breath and squirmed in his pain. I glanced at him and Wally and saw the blood running down his leg again. I thought my brain was going to stop working, my heart rate went through the roof, I could even hear the pulse racing through my ears.

"Kat?" I blink and look up at Wally again. He had been watching me, concerned, and touched my arm gently. Blinking again, I turn back to the Richard's device and see the red dot flashing as a cluster of other blue dots move closer to our position.

"They'll be here soon. Robin? You still with us?" I say leaning over him again. He opened his eyes and muttered something in audible. I glanced up at Wally who shrugged and looked back when a twig snapped in the forest around. I held my ear to closer to his mouth as he repeated himself again.

"Black Moon." This time my heart stopped. My breathing quickened and I pulled away, standing and looking around. Wally frowned standing by me. I repeated what Richard had said and it struck Wally by surprise but he put on a stern face while we stood back to back. Richard convulsed on the floor in his pain and the footsteps of the team had caught up with my ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: See? I fixed it for you :3

"Kat! Kid Flash!" Megan landed beside us and caught me in a tight hug quickly. She kept talking about how she thanked god we were okay. Kuldur, Superboy, and Artemis followed her with Red Arrow not too far behind.

"Robin?" Kuldur quickly crouched by his friend and checked his pulse. "Fading. Get him to a hospital now!" Red Arrow easily picked him up and carried him back around the corner. I was still shaky as Megan held me at arms length and looked me in the eye.

"Are you okay Kat?" I shake my head not able to speak. Artemis and Megan share a glance and Kuldur walks up beside me with a frown. He touched my arm, which I jerked away from because of my overactive nerves. Wally came forward and stood by me instead with a serious and almost fearful expression.

"Black Moon is here." He spoke for me and the team shivered like a wave. Without another word, everybody turned to follow Red Arrow and Richard to however they were planning to get out of there. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me along for my head was still hazy from the effort of keeping the void calm. Megan and Conner were the first around the corner, disappearing into the dark night though the horizon was stained a slight purple-red. When Artemis got me around the corner too, I was met with the sight of a huge flight ship, the ramp up into it was dotted with red, and Megan and Conner were standing at its base waiting for the rest of us.

We hurried on and were buckled down into the seats to face each other before the ship took off, heading straight for Mount Justice. So much for a practice mission, all we did was get Richard injured and me, with the sickest feeling at the back of my throat.

I couldn't remember where I was going. I had been lost in a daydream again before Megan snapped me out of it again. She smiled and waved, walking over to me in the hall. I tried to smile back but was sure I looked more scared then reassured.

"How are you feeling today?" I shrugged and stopped to talk with her. Her green skin no longer fazed me, we'd been sharing a room together for a while now.

"I've got nothing to do right now," I say in hopes of getting out of the hallways that formed a maze in this place. She gave a light nervous chuckle and turned, pulling me along with her down the passageways.

"We've got a lounge room where everyone is planning on meeting for a movie." She sounded genuinely excited as she tugged at my wrist again. I realised I was smiling slightly and hurried to keep up with her fast pace.

"But isn't there school tomorrow? It's my first day at this new Gotham State High…" My thoughts started to wander as Megan pulled me through the hallways and finally into the dim light of the lounge room. Wally was already digging into the popcorn on the couch and Artemis was trying not to get any falling bits of the popcorn. Kuldur and Superboy were lazing on the floor and the other spare chair was filled when Megan floated into it.

"Don't worry about the school. We'll cover for you!" Megan smiled and turned to the television, using her telekinesis to bring the remote to her. I let the smile spread across my lips again while ignoring Wally's flirts, and sat on the ground leaning against the beanbag that was propped up there. The channels started flicking and the smell of popcorn wafted over me again as another warm bowl was passed over to me by Richard who had arrived and sat on the beanbag behind me.

"Here," I heard Megan finally mutter as she finds the right channel. Seeing the title of the movie, I didn't think I'd ever seen it so I snuggled into the beanbag more and held the popcorn close for warmth. Richard leant over and stole some popcorn before shoving it into his mouth too. I roll my eyes and notice Artemis looking at me. Blinking, I look at her and frown, miming my confusion. She quickly turns away to face the TV again, and still with a frown I turned to watch it aw well al; the while Richard stealing some popcorn from over my shoulder.

Nobody told me it was a horror film. I never knew why but seeing a real person was easier than a video of a murderer. In one scene, I was clueless to the film since Richard and moved to sit beside me and we were whispering in hushed voices every now and then. Then Wally shushed us, making me shrink and watched the screen again, but that was the exact moment the murderer jumped out of the shadows, showing his face for the first time.

A slight cry of terror escaped me and I jumped sending the popcorn into a jump too. It was quiet but everybody heard and looked at me with amused eyes. I slammed a hand over my mouth and shrank back into the beanbag burning bright red. Megan had jumped too so she simply smiled and turned back to the movie again, but Wally and Richard snickered to themselves. Artemis nudged Wally and he stopped but Richard kept poking fun at me. He kept trying to make me jump again and every time he tried, I elbowed him in the side.

It wasn't really fair from my point of view. Everyone was so much older, fifteen or sixteen, but I was just thirteen. Richard was thirteen too but he was taller than I was and could easily hold me back if I got angry with him. Now every time I make a mistake or get embarrassed they sympathise instead of treating me as an equal, as they do with Richard. I just wanted to be part of the team, not some newbie who needs to learn the ropes.

I sigh and look down at the small amount of popcorn left. My thoughts going to places I didn't mean them to. Suddenly my stomach flipped and I grabbed in pained by how sudden it was. I grinded my teeth, trying not to make another sound in case they thought I was going to be sick because of some fake blood. The movie was ending anyway, so I figured I could just make a run for it as soon as the credits start rolling.

"Are you alright?" Richard nudged my shoulder gently and I look up testing my acting skills. I nod and try to smile but could almost tell it wasn't working. He raised one eyebrow, a skill I wish I had, and gave me a look. I sighed again and grind my teeth still.

"No," I reply with a shake of my head. He glances up at the others then at the movie before turning to me again.

"The credits will be soon, we've seen this one so many times." He takes the bowl off me and I hug myself with both arms. I just needed to wait another three seconds, and then sneak away without anybody else noticing. Hopefully I could do that much. When the screen faded to black and the white text began to scroll up I knew I had to get out of there then.

I leapt up, ignored Richard's stifled grunt of surprise, and ran for my room. Megan was sure to come in since we shared so I skipped into our bathroom and locked the room behind me. I heard her footsteps along with someone else's coming up the hallway so I ran the shower taps, hoping they'd drown out the sound of my whining.

The worm flipped again and I winced letting out a low moan and seeing my knuckles go white. I leant over the sink and coughed a couple times. My thoughts had gone wild by then and I didn't hear Megan knock and ask me whatever it was. I began hacking again and my stomach convulsed with the void eating away any energy I had left. I groaned and looked up at the mirror. My lips had been stained black from the liquid seeping out of my mouth, and my eyes had the tint of red around the pupils before my vision went hazy and my eyelids heavy.

"Kat? Katya, are you okay in there?" I could hear Megan calling me but it seemed so distant from here, so far away, so tiny. I just wanted to float in that endless black void forever, but all great, and terrible, things come to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Well size seems to be back in order :{D

My head was still a little foggy, but at least I could see straight again. The glowing star stickers on the roof were spinning around and staring at them didn't help me recover. Artemis brought me another bottle of water and placed it next to my bed.

"How are you now?" I blink before fully understanding what she had said.

"The stars aren't helping," I repeat aloud and close my eyes. "Why can't I sit up yet?" I grumble and restlessness sent my foot into a twitch. Artemis sighs and sits next to me on her little wooden stool.

"You know that you'd pass out again if you did. You're just lucky Megan could unlock the door to get to you." She soothes and places a cloth soaked in water on my forehead. I grumble to myself again and pout, unable to do anything by lay there. I was still trying to puzzle over how the black stuff had disappeared before Megan got to me, I had fainted almost as soon as I saw it. Nothing was making any sense. I frowned and folded my arms still thinking it over when the door opened to let someone else in.

"Hey, how is she?" Richard asked coming over and sitting on the edge of another chair in the room. I scowl at him but couldn't stop the smile curling the corner of my mouth.

"_She_ has ears," I retort and turn away when he poked his tongue at me. Artemis laughed at us and shrugged, waving a hand slightly at me.

"You can tell. Any news from the outside world?" She joked, brushing her blonde hair back over her shoulder and changing the cloth on my forehead. Richard shrugged, his blue eyes wandering around the room in boredom.

"Not really. No missions, no news, no updates, no school assignments, nothing."

"I can at least go to school right?" I prompt but ended up having both Artemis and Richard raise one eyebrow at me. They were the only two who could do that and it just so happened they were the ones that where in the room at the time. Shrugging I hid the fact I was burning under my collar and looked out the window. "It's better than lying here all day." Artemis snorts and continued to read, whatever she was reading through.

"Wait until you get the teachers I have." Richard retorted and slumped back in the chair staring up at the roof and the spinning stars. I frown and look at him again.

"I've never seen you doing homework," I mutter half to myself. He glances back at me before staring at the roof as though mesmerized.

"That's because the year hasn't started yet." He rolled his shoulders and stood again. "The school times are different at Gotham High. We'll be loaded with it soon enough." Just before Richard left, the door opened and Megan strode in. She and Richard smiled and lifted their hands slightly in recognition before Richard disappeared back in the outside world.

"How is she?" Artemis looks up for a brief moment and smiles. I smirk and try to glare at Megan as though she just offended me.

"I think there's an echo in this room." I mock and Megan laughs as she sits in the chair Richard had been in.

"Sorry, but really. Uncle is sorting out your school files, he needs to know if you'll be there in the morning." I shrug and look up at the ceiling with a straight face. Megan glanced at Artemis who explained how I had wanted to get up before. "Well, I can tell him you're gonna be there!" She smiled in her excited kind of way. We laugh and talk for a while before Martian Manhunter came looking for his niece. Megan left with her big smile and Artemis swapped with Kuldur.

I woke up on my side and blinking at a shirt hanging on a coat hanger, shorts draped over the back of a chair and a pair of shoes at the chair's feet. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and yawned looking around the room. Water bottles and cloths were scattered across the table by my bed and the wooden stool still stood where Kuldur must have left it. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, with a shaky walk I stumbled over to the clothes and picked up the crumpled little note on it.

New school clothes – M.M

I smiled, shoving a head through my messy hair and putting the note in the pocket on the shirt's breast. Stumbling over to the mirror like a half-drunk crazy, I glared at my reflection and forced myself to wake up properly. Quickly getting dressed, brushing my hair, and washing my face in the bathroom I grabbed my half-packed shoulder bag and rushed out the door.

I'd grown used to the hallways and with Kuldur to talk to for hours, he had told me a few useful tips about not only how to get around this place but the school too. I dashed down the halls to the kitchen linked to the lobby, where I first got here in the black limo. When I swung around the corner, Wally had half his breakfast down his chest. He and Richard looked up guilty as they gulped down their cereals. Megan and Conner were getting ready to leave already, Artemis was pouring both herself and what a thought was a bowl for me too. I looked up and over my shoulder to find Kuldur had walked behind me.

"Hey! I never thought you two would get up in time!" Megan called over her shoulder, swinging her bag onto her back and finally waving before she and the quiet Conner left. I waved back before dumping my own bag and sitting forward in my chair as Artemis came around with our bowls of cereal.

"Bags not giving Katya the tour of the school!" Wally suddenly cried and I gave him a judging look. Kuldur smirked and said the same thing. Artemis held her hand up and shouted it a second before Richard did.

"What?! Come on!" He grumbled to himself and I looked around really confused but smiling because it was all a joke. Everyone ate and finished packing their bags before heading out at separate times. The older team members left earlier but Richard and I pelted out the door, laughing, a second later.

We strolled into the gates of the school and were greeted almost right away by a tall guy our age. He came over with a huge smile and slapped Richard's shoulder like the guys at my old school used to.

"Hey! Richard, how's your brain fairing this year?" His dusty blonde hair stuck up like crazy and his hazel brown eyes quickly found me. He judged me with a slight smile and nodding then he glanced between Richard and I. I blink and glared at him with daggers but Richard didn't even notice, flicking his black hair out of his eyes.

"Depends. How's your wallet fairing this year?" The blonde boy sucked in a breath and shook his head disappointed.

"You're so harsh. I thought we were friends!" Richard snorted with a smirk.

"That's why I'm talking to you." He retorted.

"Well who is this then?" The blonde gestured to me and looked me over again. I glared at him as menacingly as I could but Richard just laughed.

"This girl? I don't know her." I pretended to take offense to that, placing a hand over my heart and opening my mouth in horror, but all the while smiling. This new guy laughed too so I punched Richard's shoulder.

"Shut your hole! You know me!" We all laughed. I held out my hand and shoved the other one through my hazy brown hair. "Katya Heart. You?" The guy blinked before rubbing the back of his head, which h he tilted to one side. Clasping my hand, he shook firmly and smiled looking me in the eye.

"Zack Juby," he replied and Richard stood awkwardly behind our hands. He scowled at me and I held my hands back in reassignment. Just before he spoke, the bell rang and we scrambled in to our homerooms.

Everyone was chatting and I sat myself at the back corner of the class quickly, claiming the seat for the rest of the year. A couple girls pointed at me and spoke in hushed whispers but this was like at my old school, so I shrugged it off. Another tall girl with long red hair walked in, clutching her books close to her chest and keeping her eyes to the floor. The group of girls giggled and as the red-haired girl passed, they tripped her up, her books spilling all over the floor next to me.

"Hey!" I stand and look directly at the girls. They glared at me and in the back of my head I knew that I was going to be their next target but that didn't matter. After staring them down for what I felt like a good amount of time, I crouched down and helped the girl pick up her books.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm just so clumsy!" I stand handing her the books I'd collected. I smiled slightly at her and offered the seat next to me.

"You're not clumsy. The girl's of there are just real bitches," I excuse the collective gasps from the group and sat with the red-haired girl. "I'm Katya Heart. Could I ask you're name?"

"J-Je-Jennifer. Jenn R-Radice." She gave me a weak smile and pushed up her glasses. It was then the teacher walked in with her dark brown hair pulled in a bun, and her small round reading glasses on the bridge of her nose. The resemblance was startling and I looked between the girl and the teacher, while trying to form words. Jenn giggled lightly and turned to me quietly.

"That's my mum, Laura." I nod understanding and listen the Mrs. Radice called out the names of the class while going through the newsletters. Jennifer and I spoke quietly the whole time, she slowly opened up to me as we spoke. Apparently, she's a year older than me but was held back due to her travels around the world, both her parents were teachers at this school until her dad died and she started being bullied. Now her mum was really distant and she had no friends due to the group of girls at the front of the class.

The bell tolled and Jenn suddenly sprang into action, grabbing all her books and shooting out the door to her first class. We'd checked our timetables earlier, none of our classes were the same today. I got up and walked out bumping into Richard almost immediately.

"Hey." He smiled and got out his timetable. I smiled back and pulled mine from the pocket in my shirt holding it by his. Richard scanned down and we found most of our classes were the same, except one. "This way for Math." He motioned in one direction before a pair of the bully girls walked out of the room and spotted me and Richard. I turned quickly and dragged him away but those girls caught up easily.

"Hi there. Do we know you?" The girls chimed and stood close to Richard. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at me before shaking his head, he quickly tried to get away, but they grabbed the end of his hoodie sleeve. "Naw, he's shy!" They giggle and Richard tugs himself free frowning and annoyed.

"I'd like to get to class on time. Come on Kat." He grabbed my elbow and pulled in the opposite direction the girls were standing. I had my mouth open thinking that I needed to say _something_ but nothing came to mind. Instead, I slammed my jaw shut and followed Richard's fast pace as best I could.

Well this was going great for a first day.


End file.
